Two Paths Diverged In A Wood
by chaotic-enigma
Summary: And I took the one less travelled by... and that has made all the difference. There comes a point when you have to stop relying on others and take a stand for your own destiny.


_**Hi! I've been reading fanfiction for many years and immensely enjoy it. I've finally gathered the energy to attempt to do my own for the first time, so don't be hatin' too bad. I can't say for sure where this will take me. I know this first chapter is short but I wanted to get this out there. So happy reading! Reviews would make my day but you know, whatev.**_

_**Oh yeah, and I own pretty much nothing in this story. I'd like to claim the plot but I'm sure it's already been done before, but I have yet to come across one.**_

Harry sat still with baited breath while he waited for a sign of his pursuer. He was crouched behind a garbage can in an alley that reeked of rotten garbage and old piss. The walls rose tall on either side of him giving him a sense of safety and paranoia. Harry felt well hidden, but on the other hand he didn't want to think about what would happen if his pursuer caught him in here; he'd had no escape. There was nothing else he could do but wait.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" At the sound of the voice Harry spun around knocking over the garbage can at the same time with a loud clang. He ended up on his butt, sitting in god knows what staring at a boy in front of him.

Harry had been so frantic that when he had booked it into the alley he hadn't noticed the boy standing there, nor, as Harry realized, his group of friends. For a normal person this situation would be terrifying, being in a dark alley with a group of teenagers, but Harry gladly chose this over the alternative- being chased by a masked person holding a wand.

The boy in front of him held out his hand. Harry took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He brushed himself off and with a quiet "thanks" Harry surveyed the boy in front of him.

He was tall with long brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. The light of the streetlights in the distance reflected off of the multiple earrings in both ears, and, as Harry noticed, his lip and eyebrow. He wore a black turtleneck under a dark coat with dark jeans and boots. He looked like an average "hooligan", as his Aunt Petunia would so fondly describe, complete with a matching group of friends. Harry however, wasn't put off by the look of him, but more so by the wand that was tucked into his belt.

"You're a wizard," Harry stated bluntly. The boy chuckled. He stepped closer so that his face was more visible in the little light that shone into the alley.

"And you're the marvelous Harry Potter." Harry's eyes flashed angrily at the word _marvelous_. "Name's Jason," the boy continued ignoring Harry's look. He rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes and a lighter. Taking one he lit up and sighed. Silently he offered one to Harry who shook his head and remarked dryly,

"For a wizard that's a pretty muggle thing to do."

"I know. Muggles have created some of the most wonderful things haven't they? They don't deserve credit in most areas, but in others I have to hand it to them." He took another long drag. "I must say that you surprised me tonight. Harry Potter, running away and hiding in an alley. This is a tale I must hear."

"And it's a tale you won't hear."

"Shame." The boys stood looking at each other. Harry started fidgeting and then he asked,

"What school are you from? I've never seen you at Hogwarts." Jason raised his eyes.

"I think this conversation could use a little more light don't you think?" He pulled out his wand and muttered, "_Lumos_." The alley was lit up just enough so that their faces were revealed clearly to one another. Harry tried not to show his surprise at the boy using magic in the muggle world, especially since he seemed no older than he was. Seeing Harry's look, Jason explained.

"Ah yes. A Hogwarts boy would be surprised at the use of, what's the term, _underage magic_. And in the muggle world no doubt. Durmstrang students are not left helpless and weak when older and stronger wizards are not there to baby-sit. We understand that our wands are as necessary to our survival as are mind and our beating hearts. That, and Durmstrang encourages its students to challenge Ministry laws and come out on top." Jason looked at Harry with a glint in his eye.

"Durmstrang, the school of the dark arts?" Jason laughed, and snickers were heard from the group behind them.

"Oh yes, you are a Hogwarts boy through and through. Dumbledore's _protégé_." He leaned in. "In a world of survival, there is no dark or light, for only those with the knowledge of both will cast the grey shadow of survival. But you clearly are not on that level. You're choice of turning down a cigarette showed that. Something with the reputation of being unaccepted and you show no desire of even exploring what you don't know. It is only with knowledge and experience that gives you what you need to survive."

"And what do I need to survive?" Harry asked, trying not to let him show that the words were affecting him. Jason smiled. He pulled out his smokes again and took one out. He put it in Harry's jacket along with a lighter.

"You'll know." With that the light went out and Jason and his friends left.

With his mind reeling, Harry left the alley and entered the dark street with the dim lamp posts lighting his way back home.


End file.
